Something that I already know
by Sam Uley's babygirl
Summary: Vanessa and Stephen have been dating for a few years but things have not been so great so what happenes when she decides enough is enough?


**Just a little something I came up with it's based off of "Something that I already know" by: The backstreet boys I'm in love with this song but anyway enjoy.**

Hi my name is Vanessa and I have been dating Stephen or known to you guys as Sheamus for 3 years but for the last couple months things haven't been so good, When he comes home we barley spends anytime together and when we do it's not very long and it's taking a toll on me in every possible way.

"Baby I'm home" I heard Stephen yell.

"Hey baby" I said kissing and hugging him.

"It's so good to see you baby" Stephen said kissing me again.

"It's good to see you to" I said.

Stephen went into the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Hey baby I'm going out with some of the guys tonight ok" Stephen said.

"But I thought we could spend some time together" I said.

"I know baby but we can do that tomorrow night I have 2 weeks off" He said.

"Whatever Stephen" I said and went upstairs.

I sat on the bed and I cried I heard the door open and Stephen came in.

"Look baby I'm sorry I have 2 weeks off we can spend time together another time" He said.

"I thought we could tonight" I said.

"Ok how about this you come to my friends party with me tonight and I will spend time with you I promise" He said.

""Ok" I said.

Later that night we were at his friends party and he wasn't spending time with like he promised so I went to find him. I found him in the kitchen talking to one of his friends.

"Stephen I want to go home" I said.

"What! We just got here" He said.

"Fine I will take a cab home" I said walking away.

When I got home I packed my stuff and left to go stay with my brother.

Stephen's POV

When I got home I saw that all of Vanessa's things were gone and so was she. I sat down on the bed and put my head in my hands. I really screwed up I should have spent time with her and now I lost her. I heard a knock on the door the next morning I opened it and there was Vanessa.

"Vanessa you're here" I said.

"Yea here" she said shoving a box in my hand.

I sat it down and looked in it, it was a box of my stuff and something I got her. The stuffed dog I got her on our first date at the carnival and she said she would keep it forever, I looked up and she was walking back to her car I dropped the dog and ran after her.

"Nessa please don't leave me I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you" I said.

"No Stephen I had enough I'm done you've been treat me like crap and I'm sick of it" She said.

"I know and I'm sorry I'll change things will get better I promise just please don't leave me" I said.

"I'm sick of your empty promises and your not going to change you never will I'm done it's over" She said.

"But Vanessa I will change that's not an empty promise I swear I love you Vanessa" I said.

"That's something I already know" She said walking away,

I watched her go she's really gone I screwed up and I lost her that's something I already know.

**"Something That I Already Know"**_[AJ:]_Here we are, seven days And seven nights of empty tries It's ritual, habitual But it's never gonna work this time _[Brian:]_We're to the point of no return And along the way the only thing we've learned Is how to hurt each other _[AJ:]_I'm looking back and wondering why It took so long to realize That nothing's changed, it never will All these years of standing still And still we stay in all this pain And nothing's gonna make it go away _[Chorus (emphasis on Nick):]_I don't wanna wait another minute Put me out of my misery I can read your mind baby you're not in it And we're not what we used to be No you wouldn't have to lie to me If you would only let me go And I don't wanna wait another minute to hear Something that I already know I know, I know, I know Something that I already know I know, I know, I know _[AJ:]_So save your voice Don't waste your breath Can't you see we're at the endAnd this goodbye is permanent So wish me well and try to forget _[Nick:]_And all the fights And all the ways We almost made it But we never did And it's finally come to this _[Repeat Chorus][AJ/All:]_We can not hide what we've becomeSo sick and tired of being numbIt's done, it's doneIt's done_[Chorus II:]_I don't wanna wait another minute Put me out of my misery I can read your mind baby you're not in it And we're not what we used to be No, you wouldn't have to lie to me If you would only let me go And I don't wanna wait another minute to hear Something that I already know I know, I know, I know Something that I already know I know, I know, I know Something that I already know I know, I know, I know I know, 'cause I know

**The backstreet boys own the song I don't**


End file.
